icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of New York Islanders players
This is a list of players who have played at least one game for the New York Islanders of the National Hockey League (NHL) from 1972–73 to present. A *Keith Acton, *Bruce Affleck, *Micah Aivazoff, *Mikael Andersson, *Niklas Andersson, *Dave Archibald, *Derek Armstrong, *Arron Asham, *Adrian Aucoin, B *Bob Bassen, *Shawn Bates, *Ken Baumgartner, *Bob Beers, *Derek Bekar, *Jesse Belanger, *Ken Belanger, *Bryan Berard, *Bill Berg, *Sean Bergenheim, *Marc-Andre Bergeron, *Michel Bergeron, *Marc Bergevin, *Todd Bertuzzi, *Craig Berube, *Mathieu Biron, *Don Blackburn, *Jason Blake, *Eric Boguniecki, *Darryl Bootland, *Mike Bossy, *Joel Bouchard, *Bob Bourne, *Paul Boutilier, *Randy Boyd, *Kip Brennan, *Eric Brewer, *Aris Brimanis, *Richard Brodeur, *Arnie Brown, *Sven Butenschon, *Shawn Byram, C *Eric Cairns, *Ryan Caldwell, *Craig Cameron, *Chris Campoli, *Billy Carroll, *Zdeno Chara, *Vladimir Chebaturkin, *Tom Chorske, *Dean Chynoweth, *Dave Chyzowski, *Wendel Clark, *Danton Cole, *Kevin Colley, *Rob Collins, *Jeremy Colliton, *Mike Comrie, *Pat Conacher, *Tim Connolly, *Bob Cook, *Neal Coulter, *Marcel Cousineau, *Adam Creighton, *Terry Crisp, *Doug Crossman, *Ted Crowley, *Jim Cummins, *Brian Curran, *Mariusz Czerkawski, D *J. J. Daigneault, *Brad Dalgarno, *Rod Dallman, *Craig Darby, *Johan Davidsson, *Rob Davison, *Jason Dawe, *Joe Day, *Gerry Desjardins, *Jarrett Deuling, *Kevin Devine, *Gerald Diduck, *Rob DiMaio, *Gord Dineen, *Rick DiPietro, *Ted Donato, *Mike Donnelly, *Jim Dowd, *Tom Draper, *Jude Drouin, *Ted Drury, *Wade Dubielewicz, *Mike Dunham, E *Dallas Eakins, *John Erskine, *Shawn Evans, F *Drew Fata, *Ruslan Fedotenko, *Chris Ferraro, *Ray Ferraro, *Eric Fichaud, *Jeff Finley, *Tom Fitzgerald, *Mark Fitzpatrick, *Wade Flaherty, *Patrick Flatley, *Dave Fortier, *Corey Foster, *Iain Fraser, G *Paul Gagne, *Germain Gagnon, *Garry Galley, *Bruno Gervais, *Greg Gilbert, *Clark Gillies, *Ray Giroux, *Eric Godard, *Butch Goring, *Gerry Gray, *Denis Grebeshkov, *Josh Green, *Rick Green, *Travis Green, *Richard Grenier, *Brent Grieve, *Jari Gronstrand, *Paul Guay, *Bill Guerin, H *Ari Haanpaa, *Jeff Hackett, *Sean Haggerty, *Bob Halkidis, *Kevin Haller, *Mats Hallin, *Jeff Hamilton, *Roman Hamrlik, *Mark Hamway, *Ron Handy, *Richie Hansen, *David Harlock, *Billy Harris, *Gerry Hart, *Neil Hawryliw, *Glenn Healy, *Raimo Helminen, *Darby Hendrickson, *Lorne Henning, *Dale Henry, *Ian Herbers, *Jason Herter, *Jamie Heward, *Ron Hextall, *Ernie Hicke, *Andy Hilbert, *Sean Hill, *Randy Hillier, *Goran Hogosta, *Benoit Hogue, *Jason Holland, *Mike Hordy, *Doug Houda, *Mike Hough, *Garry Howatt, *Scott Howson, *Tony Hrkac, *Kelly Hrudey, *Dave Hudson, *Brent Hughes, *Trent Hunter, I *Brad Isbister, J *Tim Jackman, *Dane Jackson, *Craig Janney, *Mark Janssens, *Cole Jarrett, *Glenn Johannesen, *Andreas Johansson, *Randy Johnston, *Olli Jokinen, *Jorgen Jonsson, *Kenny Jonsson, *Tomas Jonsson, *Steve Junker, K *Anders Kallur, *Yan Kaminsky, *Alexander Karpovtsev, *Darius Kasparaitis, *Mike Kaszycki, *Matt Keith, *Mike Kennedy, *Alan Kerr, *Alexander Kharitonov, *Derek King, *Marko Kiprusoff, *Matt Koalska, *Juraj Kolnik, *Steve Konroyd, *Evgeny Korolev, *Roger Kortko, *Viktor Kozlov, *Jason Krog, *Richard Kromm, *Uwe Krupp, *Paul Kruse, *Tom Kurvers, *Dale Kushner, *Oleg Kvasha, L *Scott Lachance, *Daniel Lacroix, *Pat LaFontaine, *Gord Lane, *Dave Langevin, *Claude Lapointe, *Reed Larson, *Brad Lauer, *Brian Lavender, *Mark Lawrence, *Derek Laxdal, *Walt Ledingham, *Bryan Lefley, *Ken Leiter, *Alan Letang, *Dave Lewis, *Jeff Libby, *Trevor Linden, *Mats Lindgren, *Brett Lindros, *Claude Loiselle, *Troy Loney, *Danny Lorenz, *Bob Lorimer, *Craig Ludwig, *Warren Luhning, *Brad Lukowich, *Chris Luongo, *Roberto Luongo, M *Joey MacDonald, *Garth MacGuigan, *Bill MacMillan, *Mike MacWilliam, *Jim Mair, *Mikko Makela, *Vladimir Malakhov, *David Maley, *Dean Malkoc, *Don Maloney, *George Maneluk, *Eric Manlow, *Justin Mapletoft, *Brian Marchinko, *Hector Marini, *Chris Marinucci, *Masi Marjamaki, *Daniel Marois, *Bert Marshall, *Radek Martinek, *Steve Martins, *Wayne McBean, *Bryan McCabe, *Hubie McDonough, *Mike McEwen, *Bob McGill, *Marty McInnis, *Alex McKendry, *Todd McLellan, *Jamie McLennan, *Dave McLlwain, *Roland Melanson, *Wayne Merrick, *Freddy Meyer, *Branislav Mezei, *Petr Mika, *Bill Mikkelson, *Kevin Miller, *Kip Miller, *Tom Miller, *Ken Morrow, *Bill Muckalt, *Brian Mullen, *Kirk Muller, *Ken Murray, *Anders Myrvold, N *Dmitri Nabokov, *Evgeny Namestnikov, *Alain Nasreddine, *Sergei Nemchinov, *Neil Nicholson, *Frans Nielsen, *Janne Niinimaa, *Robert Nilsson, *Petteri Nokelainen, *Jeff Norton, *Gary Nylund, *Bob Nystrom, O *Gino Odjick, *Todd Okerlund, *Kyle Okposo, *Vladimir Orszagh, *Chris Osgood, P *Zigmund Palffy, *Richard Park, *Grigorijs Pantelejevs, *Justin Papineau, *J. P. Parise, *Greg Parks, *Mark Parrish, *Scott Pearson, *Michael Peca, *Stefan Persson, *Robert Petrovicky, *Tomi Pettinen, *Rich Pilon, *Dan Plante, *Jason Podollan, *Tom Poti, *Denis Potvin, *Felix Potvin, *Jean Potvin, *Pat Price, *Chris Pryor, *David Pulkkinen, *Taylor Pyatt, Q *Deron Quint, R *Joe Reekie, *Darcy Regier, *Steve Regier, *Robert Reichel, *Glenn "Chico" Resch, *Barry Richter, *Jamie Rivers, *Randy Robitaille, *Dave Roche, *Doug Rombough, *Cliff Ronning, *Allan Rourke, S *Joe Sacco, *Tommy Salo, *Dave Salvian, *Miroslav Satan, *Dave Scatchard, *Mathieu Schneider, *Ray Schultz, *Scott Scissons, *Alexander Semak, *Jon Sim, *Chris Simon, *Jason Simon, *Mike Sillinger, *Billy Smith, *Brandon Smith, *Ron Smith, *Vern Smith, *Wyatt Smith, *Bryan Smolinski, *Ryan Smyth, *Garth Snow, *Tommy Soderstrom, *Brent Sopel, *Brian Spencer, *Matthew Spiller, *Andre St. Laurent, *Paul Stanton, *Mike Stapleton, *Mike Stevens, *Ralph Stewart, *Ron Stewart, *Martin Straka, *Jason Strudwick, *Brent Sutter, *Duane Sutter, *Ron Sutter, *Andy Sutton, *Ken Sutton, *Bob Sweeney, T *Jeff Tambellini, *Steve Tambellini, *Dick Tarnstrom, *Chris Taylor, *Vic "Skeeter" Teal, *Chris Terreri, *Gilles Thibaudeau, *Steve Thomas, *Milan Tichy, *Mattias Timander, *Jeff Toms, *John Tonelli, *Raffi Torres, *Graeme Townshend, *Bryan Trottier, *John Tucker, *Marko Tuomainen, *Pierre Turgeon, *Brad Turner, U V *Nicholas Vachon, *Steve Valiquette, *Darren Van Impe, *John Vanbiesbrouck, *Josef Vasicek, *Andrei Vasilyev, *Dennis Vaske, *Yvon Vautour, *David Volek, *Mick Vukota, W *Mike Walsh, *Ben Walter, *Mike Watt, *Steve Webb, *Kevin Weekes, *Steve Weeks, *Mattias Weinhandl, *Ed Westfall, *Jason Widmer, *Jason Wiemer, *Brendan Witt, *Randy Wood, X Y *Alexei Yashin, *Mike York, Z *Richard Zednik, *Alexei Zhitnik References *hockeydb.com Category:New York Islanders players